Pokemon Fire Red Nuzlocke
by Shinyhunterj727
Summary: The war with the Rockets has taken its toll on the Kanto region. Intent on avenging his parents and preventing more lives from being lost, Tyler sets out from the Pallet Settlement to take down the Rockets. *Bad at summaries, basically just a retelling of my Firered Nuzlocke* Please Read Authors Note first


**How's it going internet. I am Shinyhunterj727 and this is my first fanfiction. I have been a huge fan of pokemon since Hoenn, and I've been doing nuzlockes for almost as long. I recently read a story by Mangaluva called Nuzlocke: After Armageddon, and decided to write my own. So some of the themes of this story have been taken from that and adapted to make it my own. The one thing I ask is that you read and review with an open mind. I know this isn't perfect. This first upload is almost entirely published purely so I can get some response and figure out how to improve my writing before I have to go back and rewrite the whole story. In addition, I do not have a beta, this has only been seen by me so far. If you would be interested in helping me produce a better quality story please let me know, as it would be greatly appreciated. Until then, enjoy the first short little blurb and I should hopefully have more up shortly.**

* * *

3 April 2022

I don't remember a time before the war. I'm told Kanto was a beautiful region covered in fields of green and all sorts of humans and pokemon. That time has long since past. A few years after I was born, the Rockets declared war on the other nations of the Kanto region. No one was entirely sure why, and it was so sudden that the Rockets had a very early lead in the war. Samuel Oak, also known as The Professor, quickly began rallying a resistance, and for a few years put up a decent fight, but it was too late. Before we knew it, the Rockets had control over most of Kanto, and Oak and the rest of the resistance had been pushed back to Pallet Town. It was deemed the perfect hideout for a resistance. Large enough to support the few fighters left, but small enough to keep a low profile. It also was directly south of Viridian, where the Rockets main base was theorized to be.

My name is Tyler. The war started for me the day we lost Fuschia. My parents had decided that with the ninja clan in Fuschia, it was the safest place from the war. Even the Rockets feared their poison. It was a fatal mistake. There was a split in the ninja clan that was hidden from the populace. Many wanted to remain neutral in the war, saying it was no business of theirs. However there was a faction that supported the Rockets and they sold out the city. The Rockets stormed the city, and my parents were caught in the crossfire. I was lucky. The Professor found out about the attack and came to save as many as he could, and I was one of them.

It's been six years since that day, and The Professor has finally deemed me ready to fight. Today myself and his grandson, Gary, are getting our first pokemon and we are going out to help save our country. I have started writing this journal at The Professors request. He says it helps center you and will help with mission reports. Anyway I need to head out or I will be late for briefing.

Tyler

Closing the journal Tyler sighed and leaned back in his chair. With another heavy sigh he grabbed his jacket, put his journal in his bag, and made his way to the flap on his tent. Looking around he gave a quick wave.

"See ya around" he said, knowing there would be no response, as there never was. Making his way over to The Professor's 'lab', which was really just a slightly bigger tent than the others, but with working electricity, he took a look around the settlement. Everywhere he looked people were running around. He knew as well as they did that they were fighting a losing battle, but still no one here was willing to quit. Making his way into the lab, he was only mildly surprised that Gary was leaning against the table with his hands in his pockets, clearly having been waiting for a while.

"The old man's not here. I think he was scouting Route one to make sure it was safe for us to leave today. You may want to check in on him there." Knowing that was likely all he was going to get out of him, Tyler decided to take his advice, and with a nod in Gary's direction, turned around and headed to the camps exit.

Pallet was a small camp, as its close proximity to viridian demanded, and it didn't take very long for Tyler to make it to the entrance. Looking around and seeing no sign of the professor, he walked out into the route. He had barely made it a foot out of the town when the professor came racing towards him.

"Tyler! Excellent I'm glad you're here. Route one should be clear for the two of you to go. We just need to make sure you get your pokemon first, and then I will brief you on your assignment."

"Yea, I came looking for you at your grandsons request. He has absolutely zero patience."


End file.
